ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Baseball (II)
Baseball, labeled The Large And In Charge, is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity & the Other Founder of Eruption Raptor Productions. Personality As Baseball did not get too much screentime, there is only little to gather about his personality. Baseball was a usually quiet and intelligent player, only retaining a close friendship with Nickel. Once Baseball entered Season 2, his personality shifted to a rousing and peppy nature. After becoming the team captain of The Grand Slams, Baseball adopted a courageous and leader-like personality. Baseball demonstrates a strong loyal spirit with his team and enjoys being the head of the team. Though Baseball usually decides the overall plan for the team, he is often outspoken by players like Soap or Nickel, who may take charge even if Baseball doesn't give them permission. Baseball cares deeply about his alliance, and commonly puts them ahead of himself. As he is constantly the moral compass of the group, he will shut down any rash decisions made by Nickel. He confronts Suitcase alone and reassures her comfort and position in the alliance after she follows Nickel's orders and faces criticism for losing a challenge. While Baseball usually feels confident in his authority, he may panic if faced with a difficult conflict and not be able to handle the situation well. When Suitcase and Nickel begin to fight each other, Baseball becomes nervous and attempts to keep the peace between them, but ultimately lets the conflict lose control. As the largest contestant, Baseball is a physical powerhouse, exhibiting huge amounts of strength in athletic challenges, particularly those involving legs. However, Baseball has also been shown to be very self-conscious about his size. He is deeply bothered if anyone remarks him as "fat", as he responds by violently kicking Knife into the ocean after he does so. Voice Actors *Adam Katz (UK/US) *Marco Bonomo (Italy) Trivia *'Running Gag: '''Baseball yells that he isn't fat whenever people call him fat. *Baseball's body is never designed to be a ''perfect circle. *Baseball is one of four armless contestants. **Taco, however, was revealed to have arms, making Baseball and his alliance the only armless contestants in Inanimate Insanity. *Baseball is the widest contestant, and second tallest. Paintbrush is the tallest but is quite skinny. **Baseball's change in size took place in Double Digit Desert, as he was his original size up until all contestants grabbed onto him for a heavy object since he was getting chubbier around the edges said by Lightbulb. Ever since that scene, Baseball has been larger than before. *According to Adam Katz in "Ask Adam #3", Baseball was confirmed to be in Season 2 of Inanimate Insanity, if the viewers do vote. *He's the first character ever created in Inanimate Insanity. *Baseball is one of the only two contestants to never get a single elimination vote from the viewers in Season 1, the other is Balloon. *Baseball was the first to be confirmed in Season 2. *Baseball also made a cameo in Object Universe, Episode 3: Language of a broken window, as he was seen with the other Baseball from OU. *Baseball appears as a recommended character in Battle for Dream Island - Episode 20: "Gardening Hero". *Baseball has been in Idiotic Island for the most amount of time. *Baseball is the lowest ranking contestant in Inanimate Insanity to compete in Inanimate Insanity II. *In Keep on Cleaning, he earned the 2nd meme in Inanimate Insanity, although it was a reversed version of "free," or "heerf." **The first was the "Lurne Hao Too Cspel" gag. ***Coincidentally, the first meme came from Nickel. *Baseball is the first II contestant to be hit by the Fist Thingy. **This excludes Pencil as she is on another show. *Baseball appeared in One-Shot Wonder from a rendering glitch, making him the only character to appear in a glitch yet not in the episode itself. *As of Rain On Your Charade, Baseball is the highest ranking competitor in the game and his team, totally inverse to his lowest ranking in the first season. **Coincidentally, Nickel was the lowest non-eliminated ranking competitor, before Kick the Bucket. ***Coincidentally, Suitcase is the centermost middle-ranking non-eliminated competitor. Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters